


Is Supergirl Scared?

by Super_gay_luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, One Shot, SuperCorp, kara is scared, puppy!kara, short fic, they cuddle and its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_gay_luthor/pseuds/Super_gay_luthor
Summary: Lena picks out a scary movie for her and Kara to watch knowing Kara will be scared, Kara tries to hide it but fails.THEY CUDDLE





	

The rain was pouring down outside. Lena and Kara unlocked the door to the aparment. Their clothes were soaked. They had just returned from dinner. They went to Kara's favorite place to eat potstickers, like they did every Friday.

''Okay take your clothes off'' Kara said casually, starting to unbuttom her shirt.

''Jeez Kara, if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask'' Lena said joking.

Kara blushed and rolled her eyes.

''I don't want you to get sick baby'' she reached out and started to unbuttom Lena's shirt too. When they were all undressed, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

They showered together, taking longer than usual since they kept getting distracted by each others bodies.

 

When they were all dressed in cozy pajamas. Kara in a bright pink one with kittens all over it and Lena in a grey one with tiny racoons all over it. She wouldn't normally wear this but anything to make Kara happy. Kara took Lena's hand and dragged her to the couch. She couldn't stop staring at Lena, she looked adorable in her pajamas and fuzzy socks.

''You sit down, I'll make popcorn and we can watch a movie, which ever one you like'' Kara said smiling, giving Lena a quick peck on the lips.

Lena scrolled through the movies, she picked a horror movie thinking it would be fun to see if Kara would be as scared as Alex had told her. Alex told her that everytime she and her sister would watch a scary movie, Kara pretends to not be scared when Alex can literally see her shaking with fear.

Kara was standing in the kitchen making popcorn not paying attention to what movie her girlfriend was picking. She poured the popcorn in a bowl, and went back to the couch. She sat down next to Lena putting the popcorn between them so they could share, even though Lena knew that Kara would probably eat ten times more than her. Kara looked at the TV and frooze when she saw what movie Lena had picked out.

 

''Uhm.. you wanna watch that?'' She said glancing at Lena, playing with the hem of her pajama shirt.

Lena nodded with a smile on her face seeing how nervous Kara was.

''Yes, you're not scared right?'' Lena said teasing the blonde. Kara let out a laugh.

''No of course i'm not scared, I'm supergirl duh'' She said.

 

They started the movie. Kara picked up a pillow and hugged it to her chest. Lena looked at her. She looked so cute right now, in her bright pink pajamas, her hair up in a messy bun, tightly hugging a pillow to her chest. The first jump scare came and Kara almost jumped off the couch. Lena tried to hide her laugh by coughing.

''Hey it's not funny'' Kara said pouting, throwing the pillow at her girlfriend, Lena catched it and put it down next to her.

''It kinda is'' Lena said, still laughing at her pouting girlfriend. She looked like a adorable little puppy right now. Everyone knew that no one could handle Kara Danvers signature pout.

She put her arm around Kara and pulled her to her side.

''It's fine Kara, i'll protect you from the monsters'' Lena said chuckling. Kara let out a sigh and rested her head on Lena's shoulder putting her arm around the woman's waist hugging her tight.

 

They were almost done watching the movie when Lena looked down at Kara and saw that she wasn't even watching the movie. She was staring up at Lena instead.

''You're not watching the movie Kara'' Lena said cuping Kara's chin giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

''I like watching you instead, it's more interesting'' Kara said giving Lena a cheeky smile. Lena laughed and kissed Kara's forehead then continued watching the movie.

 

By the next jump scare Kara was practically in Lena's lap, her arms around the brunette, her forehead resting on Lena's shoulder. Lena smiled seeing how scared her girlfriend was. She let out a laugh.

Kara leaned back to look at her wearing a big pout on her lips.

''You're cute'' Lena said running her hands up and down Kara's arms.

Kara smiled and leaned into kiss her. Lena broke the kiss.

''Are we not gonna watch the end of the movie?'' Lena asked lifting her eyebrows with a smirk.

''I know other things we could be doing right now'' Kara whispered in Lena's ear.

She started placing kisses on Lena's jaw. Lena reached for the remote and turned off the movie.

''Fine, this is a thousand times better than any movie anyways'' She said, cupping Kara's face bringing their lips together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment :)
> 
> Instagram: @Sanversdaughter


End file.
